


slow morning

by flyingslipper



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, just very short fic with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingslipper/pseuds/flyingslipper
Summary: This play that they perform every morning rarely changes the lines, so his advisor shouldn’t be too surprised by this.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	slow morning

**Author's Note:**

> magi??? in the year of our lord 2020???? the person who is most surprised is me, folks.
> 
> anyway, i honestly can't believe that 1) i have never actually published any of my magi fanfics (tho none of them are finished as i always leave them half way through), and that 2) i'm actually posting this one. idk, i've just been hit with wanting to rewatch magi again, as well as read the manga though stopping after the second balbadd arc bc-- well. if you know, you know.
> 
> i wrote this in 2016 but i did proofread it to make sure that there aren't too many mistakes since english is not my mother tongue. hopefully this will give me enough inspiration and motivation to finish up all of my old magi fics. there are way too little fanfics in this fandom. 
> 
> oh, so this is nothing special, just a soft sinja i wrote when i was still a teen. so if there are any grammar errors then sue me i guess

Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas, loves sleeping. And no, he doesn’t mean sex - even though he does love to partake in that physical activity - he actually means sleeping; being unconscious for several hours, basically dead to the world. He usually gets up when the sun has already risen and spreading its warmth to the world, or when unnamed someone, Ja’far, pushes him off the bed fussing about all the things that need to be done that day. 

And that unnamed advisor and the right hand man of the king has just opened his chamber door.

Sinbad has actually been awake for awhile now but decided to make the tactical decision to stay in bed, press his face deeper into the silk pillow. He had stayed up late last night, and while that is not an unusual thing, it’s the reason why he had went to bed when the moon was already high up in the sky-- Sinbad had actually went over all the scrolls Ja’far had put on his desk. 

Sure, he was maybe three days late to them, but he has now read and signed all of them. As one of his favorite saying goes; better late than never. 

Sinbad listens with his eyes closed as Ja’far walks to the window, his footsteps as fast and quiet as ever, and moves the curtains, letting the sunshine hit the king’s body, which is surprisingly not completely naked. Sinbad still has the extremely loose toga on him.

“Sin? It’s time to wake up”, Ja’far says, and while his words sound very official, there is a hint of softness in it. In return, Sinbad says “mmmmhmmm” and turns his head away from the blinding light. As much as he loves the fact that Ja’far is always the one who wakes him up, even though he would love it more if Ja’far would wake him up by being next to him, Sinbad loves lazing in his bed much more.

Ja’far sighs and even though Sinbad can’t see him, he can imagine his advisor pressing his fingers on his forehead. This play that they perform every morning rarely changes the lines, so his advisor shouldn’t be too surprised by this. 

“You’re the king, you need to lead by an example”, Ja’far walks up to his wardrobe, already collecting his clothes and it doesn’t take long till Sinbad hears something land on the bed - presumably his clothes. “Get out of the bed, you lazy oaf.”

Sinbad whines because this position he’s in is really comfortable and he feels like he deserves some reward for going through all the scrolls last night. When he tells Ja’far this, the advisor sighs, though this time it’s different from the earlier. This sigh is special one- one that Sinbad has learned to recognize anywhere, as it means Ja’far is tired and with enough coaxing, willing to rest his head on Sinbad’s chest for a moment. 

His eyes open in an instant, and Sinbad rolls onto his back with a lazy smirk when his golden eyes catch the way Ja’far’s eyes stay on his muscled body a fraction of a second longer than usual. 

“The king is still very tired”, Sinbad says, his voice an octave lower than usual since it’s still morning. “He wishes to rest a little while longer today.”

“Sin, just because you don’t have any meetings today doesn’t mean you can just laze around all day. There are many more scrolls I need you to sign!”

Sinbad’s eyes almost flutter close as he smiles, extending his hand towards Ja’far. His long hair is all over the place, but that’s okay because he knows how much Ja’far secretly likes when he’s like this.

“Ja’far”, he says. “Come here.”

Ja’far sighs, pursing his lips as he glances to his hand and then at the window. It’s still morning. They have time. Biting his lower lip, the white haired man sets down his keffiyeh on the edge of the bed before taking Sinbad’s hand. He doesn’t protest when Sinbad pulls him close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his slender figure. Ja’far’s clothes are soft and while Sinbad usually makes sure that he’s not wearing so much whenever they’re in the bed, the king knows better than to try to convince him to strip them. 

There are some battles even the great Sinbad won’t win.

Not that he minds.

  
  


“You’re oddly affectionate so early in the morning”, Ja’far nuzzles closer to him. His eyes are already fluttering close.

“Hmmm, I guess so.”

Birds are chirping outside as a soft breeze moves the curtains. The sun is shining and it’s warm and Sinbad wishes this is how every day would go. To wake up with Ja’far in his arms, feeling their heartbeats beat together while the rest of the world doesn’t disturb them. Just the two of them like this.

Sinbad turns his head to look at his advisor, his right hand man, his love, and he smiles. Ja’far is trying his best to fight against sleep, but it calls to him like a parent calling their child home. The black eyes blink three times before closing, and his breathing becomes much softer. 

Sinbad wonders if there is anything more beautiful than this. 


End file.
